No Strings
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: They were married, but not to each other. Future!Klaine


**Title: **No Strings

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Klaine; Blaine/Kurt

**Warnings: **Infidelity

**Summary: **They were married, but not to each other.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I can wish that I did.

No Strings

Kurt cried out in pleasure as he was forced against the wall, a hard cock slamming into him bare. "Nnh…shit," he cursed, hands grasping at air. His lover pushed into him hard and deep, groaning into Kurt's neck.

"Scream for me, Kurt, tell me how you want it."

"Fu-fuck, deeper," he groaned out, pushing back to meet the hips slamming into his own. The feel of rough jean fabric hitting his pair thighs spurred his arousal, making him whimper in want. He loved when he was naked and his lover half-dressed, it was a major turn on for him. "Right there," he gasped as the head of the cock struck his prostate dead on.

"You feel so incredible, so tight," his lover groaned into his shoulder. "I love feeling you skin on skin."

Normally Kurt opposed heavily to bare sex, but for this man he made an exception. A very large exception. He loved feeling this rock hard cock bare against his walls.

His hand slammed against a wall as a thrust struck deeper inside him. "Blaine," he gritted out, pushing back against the other man. "Pull out, let me ride you."

Blaine didn't adhere to this request, merely bit Kurt's exposed shoulder with a teasing 'no' against his skin.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, wanting desperately to have more control in this situation. The dark haired man conceded, pulling free of the tight orifice and giving his lover control. With a small smirk, Kurt turned around, pushing Blaine back to the bed and straddling him.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered, eyes freely wandering the taunt body above him.

"I know," Kurt smiled, repositioning Blaine's arousal at his entrance and slowly sliding down on the thick shaft. He gasped out in pleasure as Blaine became fully encased inside him, said man groaning in approval.

Kurt took control moving up and down rapidly, hand grasping at Blaine's dress shirt. Blaine moaned, watching the man above him move, hands going to his hips but not holding to hard.

"So good," Kurt moaned, tossing his head back, eyes closed, relishing in the act of sex. His hand went to his own arousal, jerking as in time as he could to the dick moving swiftly in and out of him. "B-Blaine."

"K-Kurt," Blaine hissed, thrusting his hips upwards in an attempt to get deeper. On an impulse he reached up grabbing the light haired man by his nape, locking their lips together. It had been the rule from day one they'd never kiss, not on the lips and yet, the moment their lips touched all else was forgotten.

Kurt gasped in surprise as he found their positions changed, Blaine rolling them so Kurt lay on his back. Which in theory worked a lot better than in practice as it put Kurt in a rather uncomfortable position with Blaine still firmly inside of him.

The elder man pulled out, fixing the position to one of more comfort before thrusting back inside the widen entrance; their mouths and tongues once again gliding against each other.

Every rule was broken. Every boundary crossed. Their emotions were running rapid, dueling in the heat of passionate sex.

Pulling back for a breath of air Blaine held up his left hand, struggling to pull the golden band off. Once it came loose he tossed aside. "Joshua doesn't exist in this moment."

Kurt looked at him wide-eyed for a brief second before pulling off a wedding band of his own. "Neither does Anthony."

Blaine's mouth found Kurt's again in a class of teeth and tongue, his thrusting resuming it's momentum.

These moments were everything they wanted them to be. Carnal passion? Unsastified urges? But tonight they'd broken all rules. Tonight it was about love and desire. Tonight, their affair had evolved into something deeper. Later when Blaine found himself whispering 'I love you' as he climaxed he hadn't ever found the words more true.

They were lost, captives to their own emotions, and when they returned home to their respective husbands in the morning, they knew the lie would continue. Until the day they had enough courage to walk out the door, they'd continue to lie, not only to their husbands but to themselves.

They were married, but not to each other, and for now that's the way it would remain.

-end-


End file.
